High-speed Ethernet standards, such as 10GBASE-T and NBASE-T, generally utilize four wired physical channels with the ability to achieve aggregated data rates from 1 Gbps up to 10 Gbps. The links are often bursty, where data transfers typically occur during a small portion of the time that the links are active. The transceiver circuitry, however, consumes power at all times while the links are active.
To minimize power consumption during periods of no data transfer, a low power mode of operation, commonly referred to as Energy Efficient Ethernet (EEE), has now been standardized. The low-power mode involves periodically transmitting refresh symbols between link partners to keep the link “active.” The refresh symbols generally allow each link partner to update its filter coefficients and timing information to maintain synchronization with the other link partner.
While beneficial for its intended applications, the EEE low-power mode for 10GBASE-T Ethernet transceivers specifies refresh rates that don't allow the transceiver circuitry to truly turn off during periods of no data transfer. This may be problematic for new Ethernet applications where minimal power consumption is of utmost importance.